Many wooden and plastic pallets are known in the art. However, pre-existing wooden and plastic pallets are characterized by a number of disadvantages. Wooden pallets are relatively heavy and difficult to manufacture. Typical construction of such pallets utilize a first set of parallel boards forming an upper surface, and a second set of parallel boards forming a lower surface, nailed to three or more stringers positioned perpendicular to the length of the boards, and sandwiched between the upper and lower surfaces. The stringers used to separate the upper and lower deck surfaces create two openings to accommodate the arms of a forklift for lifting and moving the pallets. The wood used to construct the pallets may swell and warp if exposed to moisture. Wooden pallets are subject to rotting and splintering, and the wood may be a substrate for the growth of fungus and bacteria, especially under moist conditions. The nails used in the pallets may rust, and sometimes causes cargo damage or injuries.
Attempts to form pallets from other materials in order to avoid the disadvantages inherent in wooden pallets have been only partially successful. Prior art designs using plastics to form pallets have been characterized by a trade off between cost and weight bearing capability. Those pallets having a significant weight bearing capability tend to be heavy and expensive, whereas plastic pallets produced inexpensively typically have reduced durability and weight bearing capacity.
What is needed is a pallet design comprising a plastic material that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. Specifically, it is desirable to provide a pallet that is inexpensive and relatively light weight yet strong, that is formed of recyclable materials, that is stackable, that may be readily assembled on site, that may be picked up by a fork lift from all four sides, that is resistant to the growth of fungus and bacteria, and that is easily cleaned.